i am sorry
by justin cruellin
Summary: shikamaru hanya mampu menangis dalam diam membisu menatap kedua potret dirinya dengan kekasihnya. hingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat disaksikan angin malam.


shikamaru hanya mampu menangis dalam diam membisu menatap kedua potret dirinya dengan kekasihnya. hingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat disaksikan angin malam.

dislaimer: naruto © masashi kishimoto  
pair: shikanaru slight sasunaru  
gendre: angst &amp; hurt/comfort  
rate: t, indonesia  
warning: hancur abal ngak sesuai judul. boy love boy.

malam menyapa pandangan mataku. tak tahu berapa kali aku harus menanggis lagi. kulihat malamnya hari ini. tak tahu berapa kali aku harus menyesali penyesalan dalam hidup ini.

laki laki yang kucintai kini meninggalkan aku dalam kehampaan hati ini. laki laki yang memiliki 3garis yang membuat seperti kucing. memiliki mata bula sapphire yang indah dan berkulit tan caramel. iya bernama naruto, uzumaki naruto.

ku berjalan dalam gelapnya hidup ini. saat mataku menakap sebuah taman, ku mengingat kembali masa lalu itu.

flashback

shikamaru pov

"cepat jalan rusa pemalas" ancam naruto.

"hn, mendokusai" jawabnya dengan andalan seperti biasa. mendengar tuh naruto menarik tangan shikamaru hingga mereka berlari ketaman.

"hosh..hosh.. aku capek shikamaru"

"kau kira hanya kau saja capek, ini semua salahmu siapa suruh kau lari menyeretku" tanya dengan tatapan malas.

"hehehe. gomen gomen dear" naruto hanya menjawab dengan cengan cengir saja. saat itu naruto melihat tukang es, es langgananya.

"shikamaru, ayo kita kesana.." saat naruto ingin menbalikkan badannya, naruto tidak melihat shikamaru lagi dibelakannya. melihat itu naruto mencari shikamaru dengan cepat tidak mau esnya lari.

hingga matanya menangkap sosok shikamaru yang terlelap di kursi.

"aku capek mencarimu dear" naruto jongkok memandang wajah yang ia cintai. kerena tidak mendapat respon dari shikamaru. naruto mencium shikamaru " aku mencintaimu dear" setelah itu naruto mengakhirin ciumannya, namun ditahan oleh shikamaru.

" mendokusai, aku juga mencintaimu" akhirnya mereka kembali ciuman dengan latar belakang pemandangan matahari tengelam.

flashback end.

mengingat kembali memori lama, shikamaru makin tersiksa dengan hatinya. ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

shikamaru terus berjalan ditemani dengan angin malam. hatinya makin pilu memandangi sepasang kekasih yang memadu cinta di tengah ramainya jalan.

"mendokusai" itulah yang cocok ku gambarkan hidupku. tak sengaja mata kuaci itu memandang wanita yang berglamor ditengah jalan. wanita yang telah menghancurkan cintanya juga menhancurkan masa depannya.

dengan sigap shikamaru menangkap kedua tangan wanita itu." mau kemana kau, hah..? tanyanya dengan kilat kemarahannya. wanita yang mendengar suara itu kaget dan benar benar kaget. wanita yang berambut pirang itu gemetaran tak kala badannya diseret ke gang yang gelap.

"ampunih aku, maafkan aku. aku tak sengaja melakukan itu!" wanita memelas dengan rasa ketakutannya. shikamaru yang mendengar itu makin muak dengan wanita didepannya.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan naruto, ino? kau tahu betapa..." shikamaru menghentikan kata katanya dan berjalan menghampirin ino." sakitnya diputusin" sambungnya.

"maafkan aku, aku melakukan itu semua atas perintah sasuke" belanya

"aku akan memaafkanmu bila kau mati" shikamaru mengeluarkan pisau di balik bajunya dan menusuk dada ino hingga ino tak sempat menjerit lagi.

setelah puas shikamaru memotong kepala ino dan memberikan keanjing yang buas sedangkan badannya di cincang dengan mesin pengiling.

shikamaru pulang kerumahnya, ia mendapati naruto berada di ruang tamunya.

"seperti biasa"

"ya, dah lama menunggu" tanya

"mungkin 30 menit yang lalu"

"lantas ada apa kau kesini, mana mungkin kau datang tanpa sesuatu" tantangnya

"hahaha... kau tak pernah berubah ya, kau masih seperti dulu." dengan senyum lebarnya naruto meleparkan sebuah amplod berwarna kuning dihiasin pita biru dongker.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan undangan ini" shikamaru mengambil undangan itu dan membacanya, matanya membulat tak kala ia membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu. ' uciha sasuke and uzumaki naruto'.

"ja..ja..jadi k..ka..kau a.. me..me..nikah na..ru..to." jawabnya dengan tergagap seperti hinata.

"ya. oh iya aku akan akan pulang takut dimarahin sasuke, jaa ne." naruto langsung meninggalkan shikamaru. sepanjang jalan naruto terus menangis dan menangis hingga akhirnya ia ketawa. ketawa yang menakutkan. ketawa seorang psycop..

shikamaru mengambil undangan itu dan mencoret coret nama sasuke dan mengantikan menjadi ' nara shikamaru &amp; uzumaki naruto.

shikamaru mengambil potret mereka di balik dompetnya. ia menanggis trus menangis. hingga akhirnya ia ketawa kesetanan ia mengambil pisau yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh ino barusan. ia menjilat pisau yang masih berlumuran dengan darah.

"aku akan membunuhmu "

tbc.


End file.
